Strange Happenings
by Auburn Waves
Summary: Cat has a strange dream about a certain Avon and Cat finds herself unbelievably embarrassed. Enjoy.
1. An interesting dream

**This is a one-shot about Cat having a strange dream just because there aren't enough stories in the archive. It's also to fill the gap left by my other Cat Royal story. So enjoy.**

**Strange Happenings**

I was spending the night at the Avon's house...Again. As you know, I don't have anywhere else to stay seeing as the theatre is being rebuilt at the moment to Mr Sheridan's ideals. I didn't want to leave the theatre, but here I am. No theatre and no Pedro. Pedro wanted to stay in Saint Domingue to help liberate the slaves there who worked on plantations. I don't even have Lizzie or Johnny as they are both staying in America with their child and my Godchild, I am proud to say.

I don't really have Syd either. You see reader things between me and him have been awkward lately ever since I rebuffed his attentions. I'm not saying I don't like Syd. I just don't think I like him in that way.

So all I have now is, well...Frank.

Even he can get boring sometimes.

I was lying in my bed, very tired and very sleepy with nothing to do and nobody to talk to so my mind decided I might as well fall asleep. And no sooner had I closed my eyes, I was falling.

_Falling down to land in a heap on the Kitchen floor. I looked around. There seemed to be nobody there. Then the cupboard door opened and out stumbled Frank, his clothes covered in dust and holding a spatula in his hand like a trophy._

"_Are you okay ?" I ventured._

"_Oh I'm fine Cat," he replied. "Are you?"_

"_Funny you should ask," I said and proceeded to pour out the details of everyone abandoning me._

_I don't know why I did it. I am pretty sure I never would, but then there I was telling all my worries to Frank as if he were a priest at the confession box. And he listened to everything I said, hanging off my every word and sighing and cooing. Humouring me right down to the last sentence._

"_Don't worry Cat," he smiled soothingly. "I'm sure everything will be okay."_

_The next thing I knew he was scooping me up in his arms and had planted a big kiss on my lips. Then all of a sudden I was kissing him back. It was like a dream._

"_Get up," shouted a distant voice. "Cat get up."_

I was awake, it was a dream. The person waking me up was the maid who really wanted me out so grudgingly I obliged after being dressed up in another fine gown of Elizabeth's that she'd left behind for me. It was quite dazzling.

Walking downstairs I noticed a new painting on the wall and took a moment to admire.

"Nice isn't it," I looked down to see Frank staring up at me.

My cheeks were on fire, I was blushing for England I was sure of it. After the dream I had just had I wasn't sure I could act the same around Frank. My only consolation was that he didn't know about the dream and was probably completely confused over my fit of embarrassment. He wasn't saying anything though and I wasn't about to say anything to him.

So I swooped past him and out into the garden where thankfully he did not follow.

I was spending the day at the Avons house...Again. Under the circumstances I find myself with no theatre and no Pedro. Not to mention the absence of Lizzie, Johnny and their child. There's Syd being awkward towards me and to top it all off me being awkward towards Frank. That's right, no more Frank either.

Oh well...

I guess I could always try the Duchess...

**So there you have it, Cat feeling as lonely as ever. Review if you like.**


	2. Frank's Visit

**Thank you SkyLily13 for thisish idea. I've written this one for you, I hope you like it:**

**Frank's Visit**

It all started yesterday when I saw Cat admiring the new painting. I said one thing:

"Nice isn't it."

The she turned bright red like a tomato. Why? I haven't the slightest. The she just ran off, literally. So fast it was like watching an athlete. I honestly don't know what I've done wrong though. Honest! That comment wasn't remotely offensive, or embarrassing... I can't fathom her behaviour at all.

After that little incident, she avoided me like the plague for the rest of the day and today for that matter. I wish she'd just talk to me. All this alone time is giving making me so bored I've succumbed to doing my homework. I really wish she'd talk to me.

Yes, I have tried to talk to her before you ask, but Cat is a slippery creature. She has an uncanny knack for escaping and I think she can squash herself into the desk in the drawing room. I could have sworn I heard something in there earlier. I didn't check, but now I wish I had.

So I've come up with a plan. I know you're not meant to go into ladies' rooms, but I had no choice. I waited until I was certain she was in bed...well, until the maids and that had left; Cat isn't known for her regard for the rules. Then I sneaked down the corridor to her bedroom door. There was no sound form inside, so I nearly scuppered the plan because I thought she was asleep. At the last minute I heard footsteps on the floor getting closer and closer.

I didn't realise what was happening until the door opened and I fell flat on my face into Cat's room.

To the side of me I saw feet. I looked up into the stern eyes of Catherine Royal.

"Hi," I blundered, red lighting my cheeks. "Erm...I...I just cam to say hi."

That was a lie and she knew it. I was not getting away with this. My cheeks were now probably redder than Cat's lips. They were very nice lips, she did look very nice. Nothing different than normal, maybe the pajamas, but she looked beautiful.

"Stop gawping at me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I replied getting to my feet and shaking the thoughts out of my head .

I mean, _what was I thinking?_

"I'll just go now," I excused myself, face still hot, mind still flustered.

"Yes," agreed Cat and closed the door forcefully the moment my heels crossed the line.

Bad plan, now that I come to think of it. I won't be doing that again any time soon.

**So things get even more awkward, but oh well...that's life **


	3. Morning Torture

**Who ever said life was fair. The embarrassment continues in Avon house. Enough said. Enjoy **

**Morning Torture**

Frank is strange.

I caught him outside my bedroom door last night. I don't know why he was there or what he was doing, and he's not letting anything slip. We were sitting at breakfast this morning, all of us. Mrs Avon's rules. And boy were things awkward: you could hear the dog breathing in the next room.

I was going to say something to Frank, I figured avoiding him was kind of pointless seeing as he didn't know about my dream. But every time I tried to talk to him he went bright red. Maybe it was what I was saying.

"So Frank," I started, he looked up hopefully. "What did you do yesterday?"

He went bright red. I felt kind bad, but I just couldn't resist. The opportunity was too perfect. He did look funny all red like a cherry.

"I for one, had a very strange night last night," I continued.

Frank practically choked on his food sending a piece of bread skittering across the table and onto the floor. He picked up his glass of water and swallowed some between coughs. It took him about a minute to recover, but even then his voice was a bit high-pitched.

"Fascinating," he squeaked.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" I asked him.

"Not really," he replied. "I think I'll be fine thank you."

"Oh come on," I insisted. "I bet you're dying to know."

Lady Avon was certainly puzzled. She couldn't fathom Frank's behaviour anymore than anyone else in the room. Even the servants were looking curious. And I was certain that they all wanted to here my story, considerably more than Frank did. I wonder why.

"No really, I'm fine," repeated Frank.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you anyway," I said.

Frank went an even brighter shade of scarlet and I could see he was looking for some way to escape the room before too much was said. I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"You know…" I started.

"Don't really want to," interrupted Frank. "I've finished now," he turned to his mother. "Mind if I leave?"

He was desperate to escape, extremely desperate.

"No listen to Cat's story," replied his mother. "I really would like to hear this."

"Oh it's nothing big," I told her. "I just fell out of my bed."

**Poor Frank, went out of his mind with worry. Cat was practically torturing him, but I'm sure he'll get his own back… **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I wrote this so quickly, for once :)**


	4. Revenge goes horribly wrong

**The next instalment in the Frank, Cat embarrassment tale. Thanks to all my readers and a huge dedication to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the following people: **Chelra, MintiFlower, Bustedbyherparents, Silverfinger, SkyLily13, liveforcolour13 and Ikmicah. **Thanks a million, your reviews made me decide to write more of this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Especially thanks to silverfinger and sister who gave me the idea to get me back on the road. Thanks .**

**Revenge goes horribly wrong**

I will kill that Cat, I promise you now she'll be lying in a grave by sunset. This morning at breakfast was torture. There was me sitting in my seat going bright red, because I thought that Cat was going to tell everyone about my little…visit. When what should she come out with, but:

"I fell out of my bed."

Of course the servants gave me strange looks from there on in. Not to my face of course, but I always caught them looking at me with an _is he mad?_ expression on their faces.

She has gone too far with this. I promise you I will get her back somehow, I just haven't decided how yet. Oh wait, I know exactly what to do, but mum will not approve of me doing this. I am not going anywhere near Cat's room again, don't worry. Not after today. I think I'll just avoid it like the plague for the rest of my life. Sounds like a good plan to me. Right?

Well anyway, I was walking down the stairs on my way to find the set of keys I was after. I wasn't really going to detain Cat against her will , I just wanted to give her a scare. I was going to lock her in the cupboard for an hour or two, give or take. Of course, I would be nearby just in case. I mean, I wasn't going to let anything happen to Cat. Ever.

Things started out just as I had hoped. I met Cat in the drawing room.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound confident, but it came out like a sheepish comment.

"Hello," she grinned back, clearly my little episode of embarrassment had not left her memory yet. "How are you?" she inquired coolly. " Not been paying any late night visits to friends have you?" Very nonchalant, but I could tell there was a silent mockery disguised in her voice.

"Ha," I snorted at the idea. That was a snide comment, _très _Cat Royal. "No, I came here to make it up to you." That was a lie.

"Really?" Her face lit up. "How?"

"I've discovered a secret passageway in one of the cupboards," I told her. Another lie.

"No way!" she exclaimed astounded. She jumped to her feet. "Can I see it?"

"Course," I smiled and beckoned to her. "Follow me."

She hopped up eagerly and sauntered over to where I stood waiting. This plan was going more easily than I'd expected, but then you know how Cat is with adventure. One wiff of it and she's all over it like a cat on caffeine.

I led her out of the room.

"You'll never guess where I found it," I teased, keeping up pretences.

"Where?" she pressed and started hazarding guesses as to where the passage could be.

Each time I said no or shook my head and laughed. Cat did look funny jumping around and grinning at me continuously. Even the most sober of men would find it hard not to snigger.

We continued down the corridor until I came to a brown door in the oak panelling.

"In here?" she asked incredulously.

I produced the key from my pocket and inserted it into the lock. It turned with a tell tale _click_. The door opened to reveal a dark room full of old bits and bobs.

"Aren't we going to need some light?" inquired Cat.

I produced a candle from my pocket and a match. Prepared as ever. It was almost like I'd planned the whole thing. I struck the match and a tiny flame sidled into life. The wick caught fire almost immediately when I held the match to it and very soon we had everything we'd need to enter a secret passageway.

"After you," I gestured politely.

Cat ran in. I was going to lock her in then, but she eagerly grabbed my elbow and pulled me in. I groaned silently. Typical.

"Hey check this out!" called Cat. "It looks like the Duchesses old things."

"What?" I said drawn out of my bid for the door.

I walked over to where Cat was and sure enough, sitting in a jumbled pile were a variety of dresses, props and stage paraphernalia.

"Wow," I breathed. "Mum always told us she'd thrown it all out."

"Clearly not," said Cat picking up an umbrella and opening it.

She giggled, I giggled.

A distant voice came into earshot, but I wasn't really listening, unfortunately.

"What's this doing open?" it said and with the worst sound in the world the lock clicked.

"No!" I ran to the door and shouted my head off, and pounded the door, but to no avail: nobody came.

Cat appeared off to my right. I looked at her, she looked at me. We both knew what this meant: we were locked in.

_**Note: '**__très__**' is French for 'very' and is pronounced tray with a very short ay. **_


	5. Locked in

**Okay guys, next chapter and I promise you it's an exciting one. The story continues...  
Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed. **

**Locked in**

We were locked in!

Can you believe it? Locked in. That silly lady Avon, how annoying. Frank naturally was taking it extremely well in his usual calmer-than-life way.

"Open the door!" he screamed at the top of his voice for the first five minutes then broke down into pathetic babbling. "Please, somebody, open the door," he half said, half drooled.

It looked about time I intervened before he started banging his head. That wouldn't look good on either of us if he emerged with a massive purple lump on his forehead.

"Alright Frank," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door. "Why on earth are you panicking like that?"

Okay we were locked in, but this was a bit extreme. I mean, you didn't see me running around as if I was possessed by a demon. It wasn't that bad a situation: we had a candle and plus, there was still a way out at the other end of the passage.

I looked around the room, it was pretty neat in here, there were rows upon rows of the duchess' things and all looked like they'd come straight from Drury Lane. It was a bit musty in the room unfortunately, all the dust sprayed up whenever we moved, but aside that it looked like your average store cupboard. Everything was either faded or moth-eaten, but I found it cute that the duchess had kept the things from her singing years. I mean good on her.

It took Frank about a minute to calm down, but his face still looked terrible and tired. He brushed back his hair before speaking.

"Sorry," he said beginning to regain his regal air.

"It's fine," I said. "Now get up and show me where this secret passageway is."

His face fell a couple of metres like I'd just hit him with my right hook, which may i say is pretty powerful (Syd's been teaching me).

"What on earth is the matter with you?" I cried exasperated.

He looked sheepish as ever and wouldn't meet my eye.

"Erm Cat..." he said hesitating. Why did I not like that tone of voice. "There...there is no...erm...secret passage."

He smiled apologetically.

"You idiot!" I shouted. "What the hell were you doing!"

"It was just a joke," he tried to say, but I cut him off with a good old rant.

I can't remember exactly what I said, but it was something about him being an idiot and I distinctly remember using the word manure in there somewhere.

After a while I realised there was no use berating Frank, after all it wasn't going to get us out of there. Instead I just sat down and started to think. Somebody would be along sometime. They couldn't just never open this door. Could they? I looked around at the dust-covered objects. They could.

I dropped my head into my hands ready to just give up and wait, for a very long time.

I was distantly aware of Frank moving towards me in my peripheral vision. He sat down next to me and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Cat," he said. "At least you've got me."

I nearly laughed, it was him who'd gotten us into this mess in the first place. I looked up and saw his eyes shining in the dim light of the candle, reflecting its glow back to me. I smiled despite myself. Sure this wasn't the best of situations, but it would turn out fine eventually. I was certain.

Frank moved closer still until our noses were nearly touching. For a moment I could make out every inch of his face, the surroundings didn't matter to me: they were blurred and boring, grey and dusty. All I could see was Frank's face.

I recoiled, my moment of madness was gone, I wanted to kick myself for thinking, even for a split second there that...that...

Then Frank's lips pressed against mine and my mind went blank.

**I've been wondering if anybody is interested in co-writing a story with me, if you are just review me or PM or post on the roleplay forum. I think it would be interesting.**

**Oh and have a very Merry Christmas and may none of you be locked in a cupboard!**


	6. Diarrhoea

**I bet you're all dying to know what happens next :)**

**Diarrhoea**

Why? I hear you scream.

Believe me I had not planned this. Despite what you may believe I am not the kind of Earl that goes around luring innocent theatre folk into cupboards in my spare time and seducing them with all my skill, but this...

Where to start? It was Cat! I mean Cat! She's like one of my best friends ever so why did I have the urge to kiss her? I don't know.

She was just sitting there looking pensive and like a truly intelligent person. She had that look she always gets when she's trying to concentrate, like when she knits her eyebrows together and puts her thumb against her teeth.

I went over to sit by her and comfort her, I knew she was annoyed at me. It was the least I could do all things considered and so I put my arm around her to remind her that at least she wasn't alone and then...

Well, we were getting closer, no wait, I was getting closer to her and she just sat there, I could feel her warm breath on my face and I could see the candlelight shining off her hair and in her eyes. She looked like an angel in that moment, an angel surrounded by objects that, in comparison to her seemed faded and lifeless.

She pulled away, I couldn't let her, a sense of overpowering desire had overcome me. I couldn't resist it. She hadn't moved ten centimetres before I took her head in my hands and kissed her, and she kissed me back. All manner of sensations ran through my head at that point: joy, love, passion, confusion, and lust, dare I say it.

All of a sudden Cat's hands were on my chest. They pushed hard forcing me away from her. I nearly lost my balance as I let go off her so hard had she been pushing and so hard had I been trying to hold on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed.

"Children?" came an inquisitive voice from outside the door before I had a chance to say anything in my defence. It was my mum.

"Yes," Cat called back. "We're locked in," I could detect the anger in her voice, whether my mum could or not was a completely different matter.

"Dear oh dear!" exclaimed my mum. "I didn't realise you were in here. Are you okay."

"We're fine," I called back, my eyes still on Cat and hers still on me.

She had her arms tightly folded across her chest and was looking at me with the same disgust she might afford a particularly mouldy sprout.

"Hold tight then," called my mum, her cheery voice at total odds with the atmosphere in the cupboard.

I heard her hurry off in search of the key and still me and Cat remained staring at each other. There were daggers in Cat's eyes and she had managed to gradually make her way to the farthest point of the room from me.

I stood up to go over to her.

"Don't move!" she said abrubtly.

"Cat," I said exasperated.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," she said.

"Just let me explain," I pleaded.

"Fine," she said. "Go ahead. Explain."

"I...I..." she was looking at me expectantly. "I...don't know."

I looked up at her to see that her face was still angry, but she was no longer open to anything I had to say.

The door clicked and opened. My mum in the doorway blissfully unaware of everything that had just happened. I darted past her without a moments thought.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard her inquire as I left the scene.

"He's got a bad case of diarrhoea, I would have a servant clean out the packing case if I were you," Cat's voice trailed after me.

**Oh the joy's of pre-teen angst :)**


	7. A Letter

**Looks like there's competition on the cards guys. Have fun reading and reviewing :) **

**A Letter**

Don't give me that look reader. If you were in my position with everything that happened between me and Frank you wouldn't just fold into his arms, especially if he had just locked you in a cupboard. Plus, Frank is an Earl. He's used to people waiting on his hand and foot and bending to his wishes whatever they may be, but I'm Cat Royal and I don't do what people tell me to very often.

I know, I know. You're thinking I should be all lovey dovey, but I'm not and I'm not that kind of person. I can't do romantic to save my life, but that's not the only reason I pushed Frank away.

I received a letter from a friend before Frank came into the drawing room to find me. It was from Syd, he had sent me one by courier, because he couldn't seem to find the courage to talk to me himself.

It read as follows:

_Dear Cat,_

_I hope the last few weeks has not made things awkward between us as I have been busy and I have been thinking things over. I would love to meet with you sometime. I propose tomorrow at my shop, I have the day off. We can meet at one or thereabouts. Please send a reply swiftly._

_Anxiously awaiting_

_Syd_

I hadn't had much time to consider his little note before, but now as I sat in my room on my own trying to block out thoughts of Frank, it was all I could think about.

Syd and me hadn't been talking at all and I wasn't sure how to reply. If I said no we might never speak again, but if I said yes he might take it the wrong way and the last thing I needed right now was another romantic entanglement.

I hesitated a moment more and finally opened the drawer of my desk to find a pen and some paper. The ink pot rested calmly beside my right hand, but I could not think of what to write. I tapped the pretty purple pen on the desk not yet filling it with ink. I sighed. Minutes passed as I went over different versions in my head trying to imagine the scenarios that would arise from them.

Either way I knew I had to accept him, but how? I couldn't be too forward or too rude. I would have to be very careful about the way I was going to be wording my letter.

I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually the words came to my head. I dipped my pen into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Syd,_

_Thank you for your note, it's good to hear from you and I would be delighted to meet a good friend anytime. I'll see you at your butcher's shop tomorrow at two._

_See you soon_

_Cat Royal_

That looked about right I thought and folded it neatly into a cream envelope before writing Syd's name in pretty script on the front. My handwriting had visibly improved since I had been staying at the Avon's under the strict instructions of Frank's tutor.

I called for the maid and handed her the sealed letter to take to the footman that he might find a courier to run to Syd's house and give him the letter.

Now all that remained was to wait.

**So Cat is going off to meet Syd. Thoughts?**


	8. Boring old lessons

**Wow, I think I wrote this really fast, talk about irregularity.**

**Boring Old Lessons**

"Concentrate Master Avon!" exclaimed my tutor for the fifth time in as many minutes.

We were ploughing through Homer's Odyssey and I just had no mind for ancient Greek at that moment. What use was it to me if the sirens lured men to their death on the rocks. I caught myself as a picture of Cat drifted into my mind so beautiful and enchanting. I felt like she had captured me just like the sirens captivated men.

I shook the thought from my head.

"Master Avon, I don't know how you expect to do well at school next term if we do not get a head start on all this now. I have told you before that _pteron _does not mean horse mouth in ancient greek," my tutor was not happy.

I sighed looking around at the familiar oil paintings and busts of famous ancestors that lined the walls. They all looked so old and boring. I didn't want to sit here looking at them even if they were more interesting than my current lesson.

"I know," I said. "I just don't feel up to reading at the moment."

Truth being told I didn't feel up to doing anything in particular. Cat had as good as rejected me with a capital R. I felt like crawling up to my room and just sleeping for a little while until I felt capable of speaking again. Not that my tutor had any appreciation for my struggles. He just placed the Odyssey in front of me and expected me to translate every word that I set my eyes on.

The meaning floated into my head.

"Wing," I said.

"That's right," said my tutor looking more pleased.

He gave me cautious glance as if attempting to sum me up. He was trying to decide whether or not to let me off for the day.

"I think you can go," he said finally much to my relief.

"Thanks," I said and scurried off, my head full of greek heroes and Cat Royal.

The damsel in distress? Not likely. If I tried to save Cat she'd probably save herself before I even got there, she's clever like that.

I was confused, I didn't know how I felt about Cat. Like I said, she's my friend and I don't want to ruin that. It looks like I have already though. I hoped that she would forget about the little incident and everything would go back to normal.

All I would need was time, just time. _Time is a great healer_ someone once said. I hoped that that was the case.

Or I could go and talk to her instead of sitting alone in my room in self-pity, but I couldn't find the courage or the energy. I felt completely drained after that emotional experience. My bed seemed so inviting. The blankets were nicely spread and pressed down straight and the pillows were fluffed up nice and large so that when he lay back they shaped themselves to his head. The maids sure knew how to lay beds.

Soon I had fallen into a nice deep slumber where sweet sounding, brown feathered birds sang me lullabies and Cat Royal welcomed me to her island with the look of an English rose. So delicate and so beautiful. One day...

**Poor old Frank :) More on Cat and Syd next time.**


	9. A walk in the park

**Right I'm trying to revive the forum at the moment so please come along and check it out. I know it says roleplay, but you can just chat about random stuff in the Interlude :D Cross my fingers and hope to see you there ;)**

**So Syd's in the picture, do I spy some competition.**

**A walk in the park**

Was I eager to meet Syd again? Yes, there was definitely a part of me that longed to talk to him after all this time. I really did want us to be friends. I almost found myself breaking into a run as I hurried along the streets of London in the direction of Syd's butcher shop.

I was excited, it was all I could do to not to run like a lost dog. I knew I needed Syd in my life. I still felt awkward about me and Frank. I mean what were his motives? I was very uncertain about him at the moment and I needed some time out. Syd was just the kind of easy-going person who could provide it.

As I approached the shop he greeted me with a warm smile. It did feel good to see him again. I felt much lighter than I had last night when I lay in my bed trying to figure out Francis Avon. He confused me, but Syd... Not him, he was easy to read like a book and I understood him perfectly. There was always a feeling of understanding between us.

And it hadn't waned.

"Hey Cat," he greeted me.

"Hey," I could feel the smile spreading over my features and lightening them. "How are things?"

"They're good," he replied. "But I've got the afternoon off so I thought we could go somewhere."

"Cool," I replied. "What were you thinking of?"

"The park," he said.

"The park?" I asked pleasantly surprised. I nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Syd stepped out of the doorway to reveal a basket he was carrying

"We're having a picnic," he informed me.

He turned towards the way I had come.

"Shall we?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

He led me down the streets, not towards the classier part of London, but down along the river. It was a glorious day. The trade boats sailed up and down the river their sails filling out. I smiled, this was the London I liked. It wasn't the cooped up life in Avon house, it was the freedom of the streets.

"How's the butcher shop?" I inquired.

"It's great," he replied. "Much better than the ring."

He was referring to a brief stint of boxing he'd done before. Personally I hadn't liked it. It's a dangerous sport, but Syd had wanted to so I wasn't going to stop him.

Soon I realised we were headed towards Hyde Park. The trees lined the walkways now casting shade onto my warm head. I heard the gentle laughter and chatter of people who, like us, were taking advantage of the lovely weather.

We choose a spot just under a spreading oak. I sat against the rough bark of the trunk and tucked myself between two protruding roots. Syd set the basket down nearby and pulled out a folded checked cloth from it.

He began to set out the picnic in an orderly fashion.


	10. Spying?

**I'm reading the Darcie Lock series at the moment. It's actually really good. Give it a try. Sorry about the wait. I won't be able to update so often, but this is not over yet :) Enjoy.**

**Spying?**

"Where's Cat?" I asked the doorman.

He looked at me with a hesitant expression.

"I don't know," he replied lifting his arm up to scratch his ear.

He only did that when he was nervous, lying or both. I knew he was lying, I had been standing in the drawing room when I saw Cat's figure pass the door looking a little shifty if I'm honest with you. I still felt a little awkward about...well... So I decided to just go and see what she was doing.

She had hurried up to the front door and Joseph had obligingly let her out.

"Going for that meeting?" he had asked.

She nodded silently and bid him farewell.

"I'll be back by four," she told him and her red-hair disappeared form sight.

So naturally I knew Joseph was lying and then I took a more direct enquiry.

"When she left the house where did she say she was going?" Joseph went bright red as he realised I knew he was lying to me. "That's right, I saw her leave. Where did she go?"

His hand went to his ear again.

"I don't know," he proclaimed.

"Please stop lying to me," I pleaded with him. "I know you know."

"She told me not to tell you," he said. So it was like that was it? "She said that _under no circumstances I should tell Frank_."

"Oh come on," I said in my most disbelieving tone. "It's not like I'm going to try and kill her," I laughed.

Joseph laughed with me seeing the absurdity of it. I knew he was coming round to my enquiries.

"Well," he started uncertainly. "If you must know she went down to some butchers."

"Thank you Joseph," I nodded non-chalantly. "That is all."

With that I turned on my heels and went to get the stuff I would need for a little walk.

So Cat had gone to see Syd had she? I hate to admit it. But I felt kind of hurt. I know she'd pushed me away, but I had thought there had been something, small as it might be between us. My heart seemed to ache slightly. Why hadn't she wanted me to know? Maybe there was something between her and Syd. I couldn't bear the thoughts.

Dismissing them from my head I went back to the door and out into the streets of London. I was going to find out what Cat was up to.

At the butcher's I found out that Cat and Syd had left half an hour previously with a picnic basket. Syd's dad, recognising me told me that I might find them in Hyde park. I nodded appreciatively and set off

I quickened my pace as the streets passed anxious to get to the park. Was Syd courting Cat? No, I was probably just imagining things. I was just getting protective. It's a perfectly normal thing for a guy to do, but despite trying to calm myself down I still felt a slow trickle of adrenalin into my body.

I rounded the final corner and strode through the railings onto the grass. My eyes scanned the place and I spotted Cat sitting by a tree talking to Syd. She looked up and saw me too. I felt like melting away. I had been caught spying.


	11. Frank tells all

**Okay thanks for reviewing guys, things are a little slow because if exams, but hang in there. This now has the most hits of all my stories so thank you!**

**Frank tells all**

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Frank enter the park, he was looking around like he was searching for something. Forgive me my suspicions, but I had a feeling he was looking for me. He was spying.

I grew angry and I stared at him. He finally noticed me and looked surprised or frightened, possibly both. I thought my stare would scare him off, but he persisted in being as awkward as possible by making his way over to us.

There was nothing much I could do. If I told him to go away Syd would be curious and if I asked him to join us Frank would get the wrong impression.

Syd noticed my staring.

"What are you looking at?" he asked turning his head to look in that direction. "Hey, isn't that Frank?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

Thankfully Syd did not pick up on my tone of voice. He didn't make things any better either.

"Frank!" he called out.

Was it just me or did the Avon quicken his step? He looked eager to get over to us now. Typical of him to spoil my day. Turning up just when I didn't need him.

"Didn't expect to find you here Cat," said Frank a little too sharply to be friendly.

"You neither," I replied in the same mock friendly tone.

He reddened at that; I found it gave me a small sense of satisfaction. If he was going to stalk me everywhere, he was going to pay for it. I was still annoyed at him about that...well...the kiss.

"Told Syd about our little meeting?" There was a slight malice in his eyes that made me think I already knew what he was talking.

Silently I sent up a prayer that it was all in my head, that I was paranoid because I had felt...something... He wouldn't tell would he. I would kill him if he did. There was a serious dread ingrained in me.

"What little meeting?" asked Syd immediately, his voice didn't suggest he was worried.

"Well let me see," said Frank. "Cat and I, shall we say, kissed."

"What!" Syd's face was full of disbelief and incredulity.

I didn't deny it.

He looked a little sad and his eyes wandered over the trees in the opposite direction as if searching for something. All that revealed itself was the lush green leaves and the assortment of picnickers feasting on their chequered clothes.

Trust Frank to say something so lacking in tactfulness a camel would bemore polite than him. How could he have such a total disregard for Syd's feelings? Plus, it wasn't even anything big anyway...

I felt I should say something:

"Syd, I..."

"No Cat," he interrupted. "You have nothing to explain. What you want to do is what you should do."

"Wait Syd," I said. "I..."

"Please," he said, the hurt had crept its way into his voice. "I must be getting back," he turned to Frank. "I trust you will accompany miss Royal home."

Frank nodded, curse his boyish good looks. Syd picked up the now empty picnic basket and with quiet reserve made his way away from Frank and I. I watched his tall figure for only moments before I sprang up to my feet on the trimmed grass.

"Syd," I called make a start towards him.

"I think he needs his space," said Frank.

He had grabbed hold of my arm to restrain me from going after my friend.

"Get off," I ordered, but the Avon wouldn't budge.

Not until Syd's lovable head disappeared behind the final lining of trees and ducked out of the tall iron gates into the London streets.

**Notice the plentiful supply of dot, dot, dots :D This is not over; I promise eventful things to come.**

**Review guys! I will love you forever!**


	12. Who's for a duel?

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm nearly finished with this story now, just a few more chapters to go. Thank you, as always, for the reviews.**

**Who's for a duel?**

So Cat wouldn't talk to me. She got really angry and tore her arm away from me marching off home. Looking back I admit that I perhaps did not have the necessary tactfulness the situation required. It had gone much smoother in my head. I did feel bad. I felt really guilty about it to be honest. Syd had been so understanding and walked away.

Lonely, I walked home through the sunny streets of London my mood perfectly at odds with the surroundings. The streets seemed to pass like clouds, I didn't really notice where I was, my feet were directing me.

I was too busy puzzling over Cat. Why did she not appreciate my efforts? Surely I could do no more. In my head I tried to think up something I could do for her, nothing came to mind.

My house was fast approaching its tall front welcoming me. I knocked on the door and Joseph let me in. He looked rather reserved.

"How did it go Master Francis?" he inquired as though he didn't know Cat had stormed in.

I could see it in his face. Obviously she had gone straight home.

"Fine," I muttered in a voice that said only the opposite.

I was about to walk through the door into the hallway when he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Er...master Francis?"

"Yes Joseph? What is it?" I asked, I found him unusually tedious.

"Er... this came for you."

He passed me a letter without an envelope. My nickname was scrawled on it. I frowned wondering who it could possibly be from. The paper crinkled as I pulled it out. It was some kind of note, formal mind you, from Syd.

_Dear Frank,_

_I was most upset by your behaviour earlier, it has affected upon my honour and I believe therefore there is only one solution to ending our conflict over the good Miss Royal. I propose a duel with swords. To be carried out tomorrow at the strike of noon in Hyde Park where this discord did start._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Syd Fletcher._

My chest suddenly felt heavy and I had to lean on the table. A duel? A duel with Syd. I had thought he'd let it drop. I'd felt kind of bad about it, but this was a bit extreme. Did the butcher even know how to handle a sword? What if I hurt him? What if he hurt me.

This was absurd, I hadn't meant to be as mean as I had been. I considered going round to apologise, but wouldn't that make me seem like a coward. Syd had backed me into a corner. I couldn't be the person to pull out.

Cat came round the corner then fixing me with an evil glare, but her expression turned to curiosity at the sight of my pale face.

"What's that?" she nodded to the envelope, her voice still sharp.

I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. Should I keep it to myself? I couldn't. I was already feeling too sick.

"It's a challenge," I told her. She frowned, confused. "To a duel, with Syd."

**Keep tuned folks :) **


	13. Persuasion

**I know, I know. It's been absolutely ages and I've kept you all hanging like a cat in a tree (see what I did there), but I've managed to write this so enjoy :)**

**Persuasion**

I stared at Frank's face trying to tell if it was a joke to wind me up. All I saw though was his pale complexion and slightly worried eyes. He was being deadly serious. I felt my face drop like his. My chest tightened with some feeling or emotion that I couldn't identify.

This was insane. A duel? I know Frank had been completely and utterly rude at the park, but a duel? What was Syd thinking?

"You have to say no," I said curtly.

"Why?" asked Frank standing up straighter. "I bet Syd can't even handle a sword."

"That's not the point," I said.

"Then what is?" he countered. "I could probably win this duel with my eyes closed. I've been trained in fencing since I was six years old. I'm not afraid. Unless he brings a meat cleaver," he added as an afterthought.

Why was he being so arrogant about this? One of their lives could be on the line here. I had to persuade him to stop this madness. I had feeling I could get Frank to listen to me. It was going to be difficult , because he was haughty proud, but I was sure I could get both of them out of this unscathed.

"Frank," I pleaded. "You two are my friends. You can't accept his challenge. One of you is going to end up getting hurt and I don't want that."

"Neither do I," sighed Frank much to my surprise.

He had gone back to looking very unhappy. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard after all. He was staring at the letter in his hand as though he could make the writing disappear with the power of his mind.

"It's not going to un-write itself," I said. "You'll just have to go and apologise."

"What!?" asked frank. "Why should I apologise? I'm not the one challenging my friend to a duel. He should apologise to me. You know I'm sure this breaks the code of friendship."

"You were being a horrible toad at the park," I reasoned.

"Toad?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Yes a toad," I said. "And you've got to go and apologise."

"Why do you care so much?" he challenged.

"Because your my friend," I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, but a tiny voice at the back of my mind said it was more than just friendship. I quashed it.

"I'm telling you now Cat," said Frank stubbornly. "I'm not backing down."

He had crossed his arms over his chest like a barrier between me and my persuasion. His eyes dared me to make a move. There was just no getting through to him. I groaned in frustration. There had to be another way out of this. Frank wasn't going to apologise so maybe I could try Syd, but then I had a feeling he wasn't going to back down either. I racked my brains. Frank watched me carefully. He was studying my concentrated face. I felt my cheeks warm under his gaze and hoped the redness would not appear on my face. I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I have it," I said suddenly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Give me the letter."

Frank looked uncertainly at the page, not sure whether he should hand it over. He hadn't shown it to me at all, he'd just told me about the duel.

"Give it to me," I repeated more sharply.

"Why?" he said carefully.

"We're going to pretend you never got the letter. I'll take it back to Syd now and tell him I took it before you could get it and convince him not to send another one. That way neither of you has to back down," I explained.

"Fine," said Frank and handed it over.

I bid him a quick good-bye and hurried out of the house. As I turned the corner I opened the letter to see what was written inside. Two words caught my attention. It was my name: Miss Royal. Realisation dawned on me as I realised what they were fighting over. I felt like sinking into the concrete slabs beneath my feet. They were fighting over me.

I wasn't feeling so confident about seeing Syd anymore.

**There you go. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	14. Cat drops out

**So this is in response to some wonderful reviewing from** _** 1904**_, **this is the kin of thing that gets us writer's back to a story and thanks to **_**Yeah Her**_** and **_**Amy**_** and all my usual reviewers who keep me writing. You guys deserve another chapter so here goes ...**

**Cat drops out**

I paced, like an impatient horse I paced. Up and down the living room. From end to end like a clockwork toy. I felt relatively confident that Syd would back down at Cat's request. He may have been proud, but not as foolishly proud as myself.

Every few minutes I checked the window, no sign of the red-haired wonder out in the street, just boring old rich Londoners, walking around in their fine clothes, talking casually like they had the world at their feet.

Then I saw her, she moved purposefully, a dash of colour in a dull sea. That was Cat. I couldn't tell whether she had good news or bad, her walk seemed too urgent to be good. I watched her until she disappeared onto the porch.

No sooner had I turned away from the window, she had arrived like a foghorn in a sleeping village. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion.

"Well?" I asked anxiously. "How did it go?"

"He retracted his challenge," said Cat huffily, she sounded angry, emotional.

Even so, I felt a great weight lift from my chest, a huge boulder disappeared into smoke. I breathed out a huge sigh of relief, but was brought up short by Cat's face. She looked like she was determined to say something, her jaw was set.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to hear what she had to say. All signs told me I wasn't going to like it.

"I'm moving out," she said so fast that I nearly didn't catch what she'd said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, just to verify, surely I had heard wrong. "Did you just say you were moving out?" there was incredulity in my voice.

"Yes," she replied and before I could stop her or even attempt to grab her arm she was out of the room like a hare.

My lungs ceased working for a second. Cat. Leaving. That wasn't possible. What would possess her to do that. Was it me? I didn't want to think. I didn't want it to be so. Where would she go? When would I see her?

I had to see her, having her here under my roof, under my protection, she was safe. But out there, amongst throngs of Londoners, she was nobody, who would protect her?

"Wait!" I called out as I heard Cat's hurried footsteps on the stairs.

I rushed out of the living room and took the steps two at a time. I had to stop her, convince her to stay.

**Did you see that coming, I wouldn't have. Oh well, the next chapter should be up soon and I'll explain what happened with Syd. Until then...**


	15. Packing

**This quick update is my apology for not updating for ages. I promise you drama over the next few chapters folks so enjoy **

**Packing**

I had rushed home, it had been horrible.

Yes I had succeeded, yes Syd had redrawn his challenge, but as I hurried through the streets I thought about what had happened, what had been said. I didn't like it.

_I had arrived, feeling less than enthusiastic, at the butcher's shop. To save me any awkwardness in asking, I had thankfully found Syd behind the counter._

"_Do you want to explain this?" I held up the letter, sounding more in control than I felt._

_It took him a moment to realise what I was presenting him with._

"_Cat, that's not for you," he said wiping his hands on his apron and stepping out firm behind the counter._

_I was uncomfortably aware of his proximity._

"_You were going to send it to Frank," I said. "A duel! Are you mad?"_

"_He insulted my honour," he replied._

"_He's a jerk," I said feeling every syllable. "But a duel!? He's not worth it."_

"_No, but you are," his big eyes bore into mine like fire._

_I bristled, but I didn't know what to say. I knew Syd liked me, but he knew I had already refused him. He knew that, why now did he still like me, why was he still trying to win me over._

"_Syd..." I began, not sure how to continue. "You know I don't..."_

"_Don't?" he asked, but his face had fallen like a tower._

"_Syd I don't think you and I are right for each other," I forced the cruel words out of my mouth._

"_I'm not going to give up," he said._

"_Please," I replied quietly. "I can't keep saying this, it hurts."_

"_Well it hurts me too," he said. "You and I belong together, we know what it's like to be a nobody. Do you really think Frank understands you like I do?"_

"_This has nothing to do with Frank," I said. It was true, though I might have feelings for the noble that I wasn't prepared to admit, it made no difference to the fact that I only loved Syd as a friend._

"_It does," said Syd. "Ever since you moved into that house, you haven't come down to see us at all. He's turning you into his lady. He's changing you because he's ashamed of who you are."_

"_That's not true," I said, tears were springing to my eyes, but I kept them in. I was not going to cry over Francis Avon._

"_It is," said Syd. "Look at your dress."_

_I looked down at my beautiful, tailor made frock. A present from the duchess herself, 'fit for a lady' she'd said._

"_I have to go," I said and backed out of the shop._

_Syd didn't stop me._

I hurried through the streets trying not to think about what Syd had said about me...and Frank. I was still me, wasn't I? But there I was in a rich blue dress. Frank was ashamed of me. I, Cat Royal, was not good enough for him. Angry tears ran down my face, but I wiped them away and strode on, a plan forming in my mind. I had to get out.

I got to the house, went in, went to the living room, said my piece. It all happened so fast it was a blur and now the stairs were passing beneath me like water. I heard Frank behind, but I kept going.

I flung open my bedroom door and stormed in. There was a suitcase under my bed. I pulled it out and opened the wardrobe. I nearly recoiled in horror realising that it was full of finery. I pulled out only the poorest, dullest clothes I could find and stuffed them into the case. If Frank was ashamed of who I was then I wasn't sticking around so he could sculpt me into the girl he wanted.

I felt sick, I wanted to rip my dress off, but Frank appeared in the doorway.

"Cat," he said. "What are you doing? Be rational about this. Please."

He sounded almost as desperate as me, but I didn't turn around. I just had to leave, get out of there. Be me.

"I need to get away," I repeated more to myself than to him.

"Why?" he asked, but I just kept packing. "Where will you go? Who will you go to? Cat!"

He grabbed my arm gently to stop me.

"This is madness. Why do you want to leave?" he looked genuinely saddened.

"Let go," I said trying to pull away and continue my packing, but he wouldn't let me.

"Why?" he asked again calmly.

I looked away, trying to push back salty tears for the third time in an hour.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked without looking at his face.

**Oh drama...how I love thee. Stay with me guys :)**


	16. Admitting Jealousy

**Thank you as ever to you loyal readers and my wonderful reviewers**

**Loony-1995: I'll have to think long and hard about the Syd thing**

**Today'sYesterday'sTomorrow: Oh I wish I had, but I can't take credit. I did think it sounded familiar.**

**Yeah her: So do I **

**Alright, so I left you all hanging in the middle of a dramatic scene, I'm cruel like that. But not to fear here's the next instalment.**

**Admitting jealousy**

"What?" was all I could say.

"Are you ashamed of me?" demanded an angry Cat, her red hair had fallen over her face which was almost the same colour now.

I didn't know how to respond. What was she talking about? I began to think she might be coming down with a fever or something, she did look flushed. In fact she looked a little crazy, like some house-quitting demon had possessed her. I had never seen her like this.

I'll admit it: it scared me.

"Well are you?" she yanked her arm away from me.

"No," I said. "Of course I'm not. Look, I don't know what's come over y- stop that!"

She was tearing up one of her dresses, a pretty blue one with white patterns. I had given it to her as a present for her birthday. It was mother's idea. Now she was ripping to shreds like it was confetti. For some reason my heart felt like it had just been gripped by an iron fist, seeing her tear up the dress that I gave her. My chest actually hurt.

"Stop it!" I said grabbing her arm again. "I'm not ashamed of you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep trying to turn me into somebody else!" she said, but thankfully she didn't go back to ripping up the dress.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You buy me all these fancy clothes," she held up the dress in her hands and I was afraid she was going to attack it again, but she didn't.

"I bought you that as a present, you said you liked it," I said aghast. "How does that make me ashamed of you?"

"Because you don't want to be seen with a girl in street clothing," she countered, struggling against my grip.

"That's ridiculous," I said. "You've never complained about your dresses before-" and then a thought struck me. "Did Syd tell you that?"

"Tell me what?" she shot a question back.

I got the feeling she was doing it to avoid answering mine, because she knew I wouldn't like it. This just confirmed my suspicions.

"Did he say I was ashamed of you?" I demanded, I felt the colour rise to my cheek and the desperation and confusion in my mind was overridden by anger.

Syd, who had challenged me, his supposed friend to a duel, was now trying to turn Cat against me.

I leaned in closer to her, she would not meet my gaze, but I had to know. Why else would she suddenly up-sticks and leave? I had to know. I was consciously aware of our proximity and my heart skipped a little, but then the anger took over again.

"Cat," I said as calmly as I could manage to her hair, because her face was looking at the bedcovers. "Did Syd tell you this?"

"What does it matter?" she pulled away from me and I could see a tear creeping down her cheek. "You are ashamed of me. You won't even let me see my friends, you couldn't even let me have an afternoon with Syd."

Okay so that bit was true, but it wasn't because I was ashamed of her. How could she think that? Here she was accusing me and she was wrong, I knew she was wrong, because...

"I was jealous!" I shouted before I realised what I'd said.

Cat froze, like an ice statue and then slowly, ever so slowly she lifted her head to look me right in the eye, because it was the truth and it was written all over my face.

"Jealous?" she asked.

**It's all coming out now **** Sorry to leave you all hanging again, I can't help it, but don't worry: more soon.**


End file.
